Use of packet-switched connections for transmitting synchronous communications, such as voice calls, and data across telecommunication networks is increasing. Such packet-switched connections allow for greater speed and throughput than do circuit-switched connections, and also make packet-switched data from other networks, such as the Internet, more readily available. Most telecommunication networks, however, also utilize other types of access networks. For example, telecommunication networks may utilize access networks that provide circuit-switched connections, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks or Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks. The telecommunication networks might also utilize other types of access networks (e.g., Wi-Fi) during a communication session.
For instance, a mobile device might switch between a Wi-Fi access network and a GSM network or a Long Term Evolution (LTE) access network during a communication session. Switching between these different access networks may result in a large number of registration requests and deregistration requests being generated within an Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) that delivers IP multimedia services. For example, each time the access network changes during the communication session, the user equipment (UE) may connect to a different access device that causes a registration request and deregistration request to be generated with one or more application servers in the IMS.